The presently described invention generally relates to mannequins. More specifically, embodiments of the presently described invention provide an improved mannequin with organs that have a more realistic feel and are mounted on or attached to the mannequin shell in a more reliable manner than existing mannequins.
Many mannequins used for sexual purposes exist today. The main use of these mannequins is to simulate human body functions during intercourse. It is desirable that these mannequins are in the form of human body which has sexual organs with the appearance and the tactile feeling closer to those of the real human body. For this reason, these mannequins typically include artificial organs located in the crotch of the mannequin torso.
In order to achieve increased realism, the parts of the main mannequin body and the artificial organs of the mannequin should have different elasticity and tactile feels. To meet this goal, different materials inevitably must be used. That is, different materials must be used to make the mannequin body or torso and the organs.
Some of the existing mannequins include torsos having an outer shell and an internal inflatable chamber so that the outer shell (and thus the torso) has some stiffness when compared to the internal inflatable chamber. That is, the material(s) used to create the torso is stiffer than the material(s) used to create the internal inflatable chamber.
With this stiff outer shell arrangement, a problem exists for directly mounting or attaching the artificial organ(s) to the torso. That is, a reliability problem arises for mounting or attaching an object formed of a soft material on or to an object formed of a stiffer material. Currently available ways of mounting or attaching soft, artificial organs to stiffer torso shells are not reliable and frequently fail. Thus, a need exists for an improved mannequin with artificial organs that feel realistic but are mounted or attached to the mannequin torso shell in a more reliable manner.